Best Feeling in the World
by courteney-leigh
Summary: Second fic...Chandler and Monica only. Kinda weird...but what would you expect from me? Monica discovers some bad news that could turn her and Chandler into more than friends...please r&r!


My second fic

My second fic! It might be a little…well, weird. I'm not continuing the last one, but for those of you who didn't get it, it was that the blue fairy said monica would only come back for one day, UNLESS something happened. And, chandler told monica that he loved her and she loved him back…so, she stayed!! (I know…REALLY weird…) Okay, okay…on with the story.

Monica and Chandler aren't going out…but are really close, best friends. Monica never dated Richard (yeah!) and she's never really had a serious boyfriend. Ross and Rachel just started going out…but it doesn't really matter because this fic's not about them! hehe

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, they belong to some other, more important people.

"1 more year?!! That's it?! Are you serious!??" Monica was so shocked that she could hardly spit out the words.

"Yes, Miss Geller. I am terribly sorry, but that's what the results say," Dr. Carter looked down at Monica with sympathy in this eyes.

_'One more year…just one more year. That's such a short time!'_ Monica thought to herself, "Well, thank you, Doctor, for the information. I guess…I'll see you tomorrow." With that, Monica sadly walked out of the hospital, nervously wondering how she was going to spill the news to the others. 

When she arrived at her and Rachel's apartment, she was relieved to find no one there. She put her purse down, and took off her coat. Slowly, she walked to the couch, sat down, and started to cry. 

It wasn't until a few minutes later that her best friend walked in.

"Hey!" Chandler walked into the apartment cheerfully, and didn't notice Monica at first glance. Monica didn't even look up, and continue to silently cry.

"Oh, Mon, what's wrong? How did the doctor's go?" Chandler went over to Monica and sat on the table facing her. She slowly stopped crying, and looked up and Chandler with eyes so sad that Chandler felt hurt inside. 

"The doctor…he said….I only…" Monica said quietly between sobs. 

"Only what? Mon, is everything okay?" Chandler took Monica's hands in his.

"He said…I have…one year left…one year…till…I…die…" Monica started to cry again, and Chandler just stared at her, shocked. He knew she was sick with cancer, but he didn't think it was this bad, "Oh my god! Are you sure?"

"That's what…the results said," Chandler pulled Monica into a long hug. He couldn't believe that his best friend had only 1 more year to live. _'There has to be some kind of mistake! She can't die so soon!'_ He thought as he broke the hug.

"Chandler, do you know how short 1 year is?!!" Monica had stopped crying. "It may seem long, but it's actually really short! Only one year!"

"Mon, it'll be okay," Chandler wasn't really sure why he had said that; he didn't even believe it himself.

"No, it won't be okay!" Monica started to get a little teary again.

"Why not honey?" Chandler silently cursed himself for being so stupid. _'Why won't it be okay? Hmmm…tough one Chandler.'_ He thought sarcastically.

"Do you think in one year I will have the thing I dreamed about having my whole life? I don't think so! I was talking to Rachel the other day, and she was just telling me that Ross told her he loved her. I asked her what it was like being in love, and she said it was like the best feeling in the world multiplied by 100! I've NEVER been in love Chandler! I'll never get to experience that! That was my dream; to find the perfect guy who loves me as much as I love him. To fall in love, and get married. You know that saying, 'It is better to have loved and hurt than to have not loved at all'? Well, I'm thinking, even if I fall in love in the one year that I have left, I'll just be hurt in the end, knowing that it's all going to end and it won't be able to last. But, that's okay! As long as I experience falling in love." Monica started to cry a little. Chandler was shocked that Monica had never been in love before. His heart was out to her as he hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. 

"Monica, I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Honey, you'll fall in love! You're so beautiful, generous, sweet. It'll be as easy as ABC!" Monica smiled lightly at Chandler. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"Tell you what, to make you feel better, how about I take you out to dinner tonight. My treat! I heard Ross talking about this great place he took Rachel," Chandler smiled at her.

"Uhh…sure, I guess. You really don't have to though!" 

"I want to. So, I'll give you time to get ready, and I'll be back here, in say, half an hour?" 

"Okay, I'll see you then," Monica walked to her room, "Thanks again."

"Anytime!" Chandler walked out of the apartment and into his own. 

Monica stepped out of her room in a beautiful red dress that went up to her knees. It was a soft red that made her look like a little girl. When Chandler saw her, his jaw was practically touching the floor. 

"Wow! Uhhh…wow!" Chandler was speechless. He never saw her look so beautiful.

"What, do I look that bad?" Monica joked.

"No! No, you look…beautiful! You look great!" 

"Well, you don't look all that bad yourself," Monica grabbed her purse and walked out the door with Chandler in tow.

"So then, after Peter called Andrew an asshole, Andrew pushed him against the water cooler and the water spilt all over the place. And when Andrew stood up, he had water on his pants!" Chandler explained to Monica what happened at work that day.

Monica laughed, "So did Peter change his pants or anything?" 

"Nope, he had to go walking around work the whole day with people calling him 'Leaky Pete'!" Chandler and Monica both laughed, frightening the waiter that had arrived, giving them the check. 

"Thanks for paying, Chandler!" Monica stood up and pushed her chair in. 

"Hey, no problem! I'm not really paying for Joey's acting classes anymore, so I have all the money in the world!" Right when they stepped outside of the restaurant, they noticed the sudden change in temperature. Monica shivered, and Chandler took off his jacket and gently placed it on her shoulders. 

"You know, this was all really sweet of you. In fact, I'm feeling a lot better. I'm not as worried anymore," Monica thanked Chandler.

"No problem! It doesn't even seem like you have cancer!" Chandler smiled at her, but frowned a little when he realized what he just said.

"Yea, it almost seems as if ---

Monica was interrupted as two boys on bicycles came speeding by, almost running over her, if it weren't for Chandler, who had pushed her on the side. 

"Watch it guys! I know you have your head up your ass, but you could have killed her!" Chandler yelled to the boys who were laughing. "Are you okay Mon?" 

Monica looked up at Chandler who was lying on top of her. "Yeah…I'm fine. Umm…thanks." Monica now noticed Chandler in a different light. She leaned in to kiss him, and was surprised when he kissed back. It was a quick kiss, but long enough to mean something.

"Cancer isn't contagious or anything, right?" Chandler joked. Monica responded by pulling him for another kiss. 

"Thanks again Chandler." Monica and Chandler just arrived in front of her apartment, arm in arm. "Do you wanna come inside?"

"Sure!"

"So, where does this leave us?" Monica asked Chandler while cuddling in bed with Chandler.

"Well, we could continue like this?" 

"Really? That wouldn't, like, affect our friendship or anything?" 

"It would, but it a really good way!" Chandler pulled Monica closer to him.

"Chandler, I want to thank you, for everything. You really made it a whole lot easier for me to go through all of this. I don't know what I'd do without you!"

"Monica, I want to thank you too. You're really great, and I don't know what I'm going to do with myself when you're gone."

On Monica and Chandler's 6 month anniversary, Chandler surprised Monica by taking her out to an elegant restaurant and buying her a beautiful bracelet. When they got back home, Monica found the apartment lit with about 100 candles. There were red roses all over the place, and yellow and white rose petals on the floor. On the table, there was a single Ecuadorian Pailine rose. [an: that's my favorite rose, so it'll be Mon's too!] There was piano music playing in the background. 

Monica was so happy and surprised that she started to get teary eyed. Chandler wrapped his arms around Monica, and kissed the back of her head. "Happy 6 month," he whispered in her ear. 

"Happy 6 month," she whispered back, then turned around to face him and kissed him. Chandler walked towards the stereo and placed a CD in. He found the right song, and took Monica's hand in his. He gently took her in his arms, and inhaled the wonderful smell of her perfume. They danced to "Everything I do (I do it for you)" by Bryan Adams.

"Monica," Chandler spoke quietly. He took out a rose from his jacket and handed it to her, "I love you…"

Monica was so happy he finally said it. She started to cry, "I love you too Chandler…with all my heart." Chandler leaned in to kiss her, but she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. 

2 months later, while Monica and Chandler were having a picnic at Central Park, Monica started having abdominal pains. Chandler rushed her to the hospital, praying that she wouldn't have to spend the night…Little did he know, she would be spending a lot more than one night there. 

When Chandler walked into her hospital room on her 3rd week there, she was sound asleep. He sat on the chair next to the bed, and watched her sleep. _'She seems so peaceful. It doesn't even seem like she's sick. 3 more months…God, I'm going to miss her.'_ Chandler thought to himself. He reached out for her hand, and held it in his own. She stirred, then opened her eyes. She was obviously tired. 

"Hey Chandler. Thanks for coming," she spoke quietly. 

"You're welcome. I love you, you know that right?"

"Of course Chandler. I love you too. Whenever I'm not feeling too well, I tell myself not to give up, because I want to be able to see you every minute I can. I love you so much that sometimes I think my heart might explode. Even if I'm dying here, it still seems like everything is working. I mean, love doesn't really come from your heart. It's from your soul. People just say it's from your heart, because your heart controls everything in your body, and without it, you would die. You will always be in my heart…my soul. So, even if my heart stops, and I die, I will always love you, because your soul doesn't need blood, or anything that your heart controls."

"Monica, I love you so much too. I know you're dying, but to me, it seems like you're not. I feel your pain as well. Just thinking about my life without you hurts me so much inside. I've never been in love before this, and Rachel was wrong. Being in love is the best feeling in the world, plus heaven, multiplied by 1,000. Or, maybe just being in love with you is all of that. So, how does being in love feel?"

"It's the best feeling in the world…multiplied by 1,000,000." And with that, Monica's heart stopped, but her soul was more alive than ever…little did she know, her soul wouldn't be lonely, for a few days later, Chandler willed himself to death happily, knowing that he would see Monica again.

As soon as their souls reunited, they realized that being in love with your soulmate was actually the best feeling in the world… multiplied by 1,000,000.

Yes…yes…not the best work. But, I'm not that good a writer to begin with…J


End file.
